


Just a Little Longer

by Padawanwithasailboat (Sanfransokyoshiro)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, finn is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanfransokyoshiro/pseuds/Padawanwithasailboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is feeling down after not seeing Poe for a while. Finn needs a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Longer

Poe had noticed a change in Finn when he got back from his latest mission. The usually bright and plucky former Stormtrooper appeared to be more reserved, tired and gloomy in the past few weeks; it worried Poe. During his debrief (“no sign of the First Order in the Mytaranor sector,” he reported. “Unfortunate, but not unexpected,” Admiral Ackbar replied), Poe resolved to get to the bottom of what was bugging Finn.

The perfect opportunity arose when he made his way to the mess hall and spied Finn sitting all on his lonesome.

“Hey buddy, you alright?” Poe asked, sliding onto the bench beside Finn. Finn looked up from his mashed rations and sighed.

“Yeah, Poe, I’m good. Just tired is all.” It obviously wasn’t “all”. Something was gnawing at his… friend, and he was going to find out what, or he wasn’t the best pilot in the Resistance. He placed a hand on Finn’s shoulder, and the other man leaned into the touch. Was it just him, or did Finn’s mood brighten just then?

“You know you can come to me for anything, Finn,” Poe said.

“I just missed you. It’s not really easy to fit in when you’re the former enemy, now is it?” Poe frowned at the levity with which this was said.

“Nobody thinks you’re the enemy here. I mean, you helped locate Luke Skywalker, saved my butt and you’re one of the bravest guys I know.” The last statement was punctuated by a soft smile from the ace pilot, which was returned quite happily by Finn.

“Thanks,” Finn said. Poe responded by pulling him into a hug.

“I meant it when I said you could come to me for anything.” Poe made to pull away, but Finn held tighter.

“Just a little longer, ‘kay?”.

“’Kay,” Poe smiled.


End file.
